in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's Characters - How They Look Like!
Hi guys, it's your favorite pea PeaVZ again. I decided to come up with a blog where I list down how each one of my characters would look like in IaLR. Keep note that some appearances may not be the same as before. Also, characters that do not appear in RPs or HoEC stories will not be included. So let's get to it then! Heroes Heroes Not In a Specific Team *Green Shadow - Green Shadow looks similar to her PvZH counterpart. *Bonk Choy - Bonk Choy looks similar to his PvZH counterpart, except that he has a scar on his face. Bonk Choy received the scar since An Unpeasant Surprise, when Dark Green Shadow scalded him with hot cocoa with marshmallows. *Re-Peat Moss - Re-Peat Moss looks similar to his PvZH counterpart. *Lex - Lex looks similar to his Bookworm Adventures 2 counterpart. *Zuma Frog - Zuma Frog looks similar to his Zuma Revenge counterpart. *Grass Knuckles - Grass Knuckles looks similar to his PvZH counterpart. *John Jackshroom - John Jackshroom is a Grow-Shroom that wears sunglasses and has a white moustache, with a anchor tattoo on the left side of his stalk. *Chief Eaflea - Chief Eaflea is a Repeater that wears a wooden brown cloak with two black stripes on each cheek. *Rainbow Golem - Rainbow Golem is a giant golem with a body made of crystal, white eyes and pointy rainbow crystals grown from his back, on his arms and legs. The Explodonaters *Slick - Slick is a Potato Mine with a slightly dark red antenna that can glow when anyone is nearby. His eyes do not move the same way. *Petra - Petra is a Stunion with long leafy "hair" and long eyelashes. *Minimus - Minimus is a Citron that wears sunglasses. *CB2 (or per his real name Chester) - CB2 is a detached Cherry Bomb with a scar under his left eye and a gold tooth. The Elemental Ninjas *Kyoji - Kyoji is a blonde-haired guy who wears light blue ninja robes with snowflake designs, with a black belt tied on the waist area, as well as a black ninja glove on each hand. The Sword of Elementia, Kyoji's sword, has a gold handle with a oval-shaped crystal that can change color depending on who possesses it. The oval-shaped crystal on the Sword of Elementia is light blue when Kyoji possesses it, red when Akasha possesses it and navy blue when Sasuke possesses it. *Takeshi - Takeshi is a big-built muscular guy with black hair who wears dark purple ninja robes with yellow lightning designs. His electric hammer has electric sparks coming out of it, with a lightning symbol on the handle. *Sasuke - Sasuke is a scrawny guy with messy brown hair and freckles who wears navy blue ninja robes with blue water designs. His water sickles are surrounded by water currents, with a water symbol on both handles. The Gemstones *Red Ruby - Red Ruby is a square-shaped red ruby with slightly-round edges, arms and limbs, who wears an eye mask that looks similar to that of Green Shadow's. *Gary Garnet - Gary Garnet is a hexagon-shaped orange garnet with arms and limbs, who wears lab safety goggles that conceals his eyes. *Toby Topaz - Toby Topaz is a rhombus-shaped yellow topaz with arms and limbs, who wears a black bow tie. *Emma Emerald - Emma Emerald is an octagon-shaped green emerald with arms and limbs, who wears a flower tiara with flowers of various colors (blue, pink, red and so on) on her forehead. *Sean Sapphire - Sean Sapphire is a round-shaped blue sapphire with arms and limbs, who wears a pirate eye patch that conceals his left eye, and a pirate hook on his left hand. *Amelia Amethyst - Amelia Amethyst is a triangle-shaped purple amethyst with arms and limbs, who wears a brown pointy witch hat and wields a magic wand with a purple triangle tip. *Diana Diamond - Diana Diamond is a diamond-shaped white diamond with arms and limbs, who wears a princess crown with assorted gems and a pink dress with diamond shards. The Retro Rebels *Starcade - Starcade is a teenage girl with long purple hair, dark purple eye shadows and light red lipstick. She wears a white singlet, a black wristband on each wrist, a belt with a star crest, dark blue tight jeans and pink sneakers with a yellow star on each side of a sneaker. *Test Subject Blue - Test Subject Blue is a blue waterdrop-shaped enzyme, who is always seen in his prototype suit, Rex209. The Rex209 is a black-colored prototype suit with a cockpit on top (where Test Subject Blue is always seen in), with a utility hand and a proton cannon. *Viking - Viking is a grey-haired dwarf with an ancient viking helmet, with his facial hair concealing most of his face. He carries a grey battle hammer. *Pink Angel - Pink Angel is a pink cat-like angel creature, with white wings and rosy cheeks. It wears a sling which helps it carry a bag of arrows, and holds a golden bow in its hand. *Licorice - Licorice is a purple-colored ice cream scoop with a licorice ribbon on her forehead. *Smokey Bacon - Smokey Bacon is an orange-colored ice cream scoop with a bandana made of smoked bacon on his forehead. *Owl - Owl is a great-horned owl with blue feathers and purple feet. *Fat Cat - Fat Cat is an oversized purple cat with a pink belly and pink paws. *Hot Air - Hot Air is a small blue oval-shaped creature, with white eyes, arms and limbs. His hot air balloon is blue and has a shape of his face smiling. *Warlock - Warlock is a bizarrely-dressed dark wizard, wearing a ram's skull with a purple feather on top, encrusted with a ruby. He also wears purple clothes and a purple cloak. His magic staff is gold in color, with the top of the staff resembling the shape of a bat with a purple gem in the middle. The Cookies *Assorted Cookie - Assorted Cookie is a cookie with golden brown hair. He wears a honey-coated dark chocolate top hat, a wrapped candy with green stripes for a bow tie, a blue businessman suit with the taste of blueberry and black boots with red velvet licorice shoelaces. He wields a white candy cane with red stripes as his primary weapon. Emma Emerald's Animal Advisors *Nutty - Nutty is a light brown squirrel with a bushy tail and a small round black nose. *Mimic - Mimic is a parrot with rainbow-colored feathers. *Hissy - Hissy is a turquoise blue snake with no visual patterns on his body. *Chimp - Chimp is a brown monkey with a few strands of his hair standing up. Neutral Characters *Captain Snap Jaws - Captain Snap Jaws is a pink electric angler fish with huge eyes when she is in her normal form. However, in her monstrous form, Captain Snap Jaws is a black electric angler fish with small green eyes and green stripes, and is significantly larger. Team Hybrids *Pincers - Pincers is a teenage boy with black hair who wears a red cap, a red T-shirt with a design of literally a king crab on it, maroon jeans and black shoes. His hands can transform into bright red giant crab claws in combat. *Crusade - Crusade is a teenage girl with long purple hair who wears light blue ninja robes with no designs. Her laser katana has a blade that glows pink with a slight shade of purple. *Dyna-Matic - Dyna-Matic is a ruby-garnet robot who resembles a dynamite stick with lab safety goggles, with bomb cannons as arms. *Dark Trident - Dark Trident is a purple unicorn with blue wavy hair and a trident for a cutiemark. *Octo-Phantom - Octo-Phantom is an Inkling with dark blue tentacles, with yellow cat eyes. She wears a dark blue dress with a spook on it and black boots. She is also translucent in her overall appearance, due to having the abilities of a spook. *Timmy Turquoise - Timmy Turquoise is a turquoise gem with arms and limbs, also wearing gloves. *Whacker Weed - Whacker Weed is a moss with a cloak similar to Green Shadow's and arms similar to Bonk Choy's. *Magi-Knight - Magi-Knight is a topaz gem who wears diamond armor and holds a wand similar to Amelia Amethyst's. Villains Villains Not In a Specific Team *Re-Peat Boss - Re-Peat Boss is similar to Re-Peat Moss, except that he has a darker tone of green, red eyes and pointy teeth. *Boss Choy - Boss Choy is similar to Bonk Choy, except that he has a darker tone of green, red eyes and pointy teeth. *Dark Green Shadow - Dark Green Shadow is similar to Green Shadow, except that she has a darker tone of green and red eyes. Additionally, she also has a black cape of her own instead of light purple. *Akasha/Burning Shadow - Akasha is a teenage girl with long red hair who wears a yellow tiara encrusted with a red crystal, grey metallic armor, a orange cape with fire designs and red-orange boots with fire designs. Her Shadow Gauntlets are black with a red crystal in the middle, and they emit a shadow aura. *Ink Smash - Ink Smash is a green pony-Inkling hybrid with red eyes, black hair and a death skull for a cutiemark. *Storm Cloud - Storm Cloud is an electric sphere-shaped monster with yellow eyes, clawed arms and devil horns, with a storm cloud for an aura that conceals his entire appearance except his eyes. The Electric Captains *Captain Blowhole - Captain Blowhole is a grey electric dolphin with a pirate captain hat and a pirate eye patch. *Captain Shell Shock - Captain Shell Shock is a dark green electric sea turtle with a brown shell with zigzag patterns. *Captain Eight Arms - Captain Eight Arms is an orange-purple electric octopus with zigzag patterns on his body and tentacles. *Captain Slither - Captain Slither is a blue electric sea snake with yellow electric designs on his body. *Captain Sharp Snout - Captain Sharp Snout is a grey electric swordfish with a zigzag-shaped snout. *Captain Heavy Tusk - Captain Heavy Tusk is a maroon electric walrus with zigzag-shaped whiskers and a scar under his left eye. *Captain Mega Bite - Captain Mega Bite is a dark blue electric shark with huge pointy teeth and a regular sword. So, did you like the appearances of each character? Which ones are your favorites? Feel free to share them! Until next time, pea-ce out! Category:Blog posts